theralphbearuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Rita Fox
Rita Fox is a fictional character created by ralph bear and is a supporting character in The Ralph and Ryan series and a recurring character in The Justice Heroes Series of comic and the one on youtube voiced by Rina-chan Character Overview Rita fox is the younger, timid and quieter fox demoness sibling of Ryan Fox. She lives next door from Ralph and her brother Ryan's apartment at the Furry Arms Apartment. She, like Ryan has the power of elasticity and cartoon physics (it is hinted that those powers maybe much more powerful) but she rather not use them and wanted to have a normal life. She has a Closeted sexual urges she keeps deep inside only to let loose at awkward moments. She's in love with Ralph Bear and eventually marries him later on in The Justice Heroes Comics. Appearance Rita Fox is a red fox girl with a slender curvious figure with a long straight black sedu hair style, she has a smaller head shape than her brother ryan, and blue eyes. she also has a well endowed large hips giving a slight "junk in the trunk" that Rita seems to be ashamed of having, and her mother Scarlett seems to be jealous of from her daughter. Rita wears various outfits through out the series. Her outfit during her debut is a hot pink summer dress through the series and one time wears a long sleeved pink shirt with tight blue jeans during the slime planet story arc. Rita's current outfit in the series is a skin tight black latex leotard with most of her cleavage exposed, and long boots. The Outfit is very similar to her mother Scarlett fox's costume. Personality Rita fox personality is a major opposite from her brother Ryan. She's a quiet, shy and timid fox demoness who stutters most of the time whenever she speaks with somebody and/or tends to slip in some awkward and unintentional sexual innuendo to her friends. Rita despite having great reality warping cartoon powers and elasticity, she barely uses them due to firmly believing that she'll have a normal life and don't wanna seems superior to her friends. she's afraid of her mother due to her mother's dislike towards her because she find her daughter more attractive than she is. Rita is a skilled cook and loves to water flowers and take care of innocent animals (kittens in particular). She has a very closeted sexual urges that she hidden deep inside of her cause she don't want anyone to see her as a "dirty girl" but that leads to her saying strange sexual innuendos, and fantasizes deeply of various sexual fetish even going as far as wearing very revealing lingerie underneath her regular clothing. later on in the series her shyness seems to grow less and less as seen when she shown to be angered easily and slips to a more aggressive femme fatale personality when battling ralph during her time temporarily joining the Z-Foundation and successfully singing karaoke in front of a party of Justice Heroes without getting stage fright. Special abilities Rita has similar god-like powers like her brother Ryan Fox and her mother Scarlett fox. She able to warp reality to that of a Tex Avery or loony tune styled cartoon in battle like hammer space, teleporting anywhere, and breaking the laws of physics. her secondary powers is unlimited elasticity stretching every part of her limbs and shape-shifting into any shape, object and even people, easily imitating their appearance and voices to great effect. She even seem to have slime based abilities going as fair to liquefied herself to melt and slip through the slightest cracks. Synopsis Trivia * There were some situations when she seems to be bi-sexual like the time she shows some sexual attraction toward Shadow kawasaki and liongirl at the same time when the three met for the first time. * Apparently she's a skilled singer as she won a karaoke contest during the christmas special and have her own band in the upcoming episode 4 of the youtube series. * She's a parody of timid and shy cute or the shrinking violet archetype.